The objective of this study is to develop a method of systematically and comprehensively assessing quality of life among patients with a) different types of cardiac problems, and b) across time within the same patients. Such an assessment should be able to measure both inter-individual differences and intra-individual changes across time in such areas as depression, perceived stress, affective stress, relevant coping styles, life style behaviors, adherence-related behaviors, social support and behavioral functionality.